playro2fandomcom-20200214-history
Magician
Description Magicians are people who can handle all the elements of the world at their fingertips. They are the ones nearest to nature’s truth and can detect powers that is invisible to others. They have mastered how to effectively manage their mental strength through training and can often absorb powers from surroundings to replenish their own mental powers. You can change jobs to either Wizard or Sorcerer after level 25. Skills ' Cold Bolt' Description: '''Call upon Ice Arrows to the enemy to inflict damage and put enemy into Deep Freeze state that decreases their movement speed 40% for 6 seconds. '''Frost Diver Description: 'Emit radiating coldness to enemy to inflict frozen state for a certain duration. Enemy in Freezing state cannot move and twice the damage can be inflicted by using thunder skills. ' Water Arms Description: 'Decrease damage taken and recover HP and SP for 10 seconds. Only one type of arms can be activated at a time. ' Fire Bolt Description: '''Shoot flame arrows to the enemy to inflict attack damage. '''Fire Ball Description: '''Fires huge fireballs to the enemy to inflict flame damage. Additional 30% damage is inflicted a certain percentage of the initial damage for 5 seconds. '''Fire Ball Mastery Description: '''Instantly cast next Fire Ball with a certain probability when using Fire Bolt skill. '''Fire Arms Description: 'Increase own magical attack. Activate the power of a seal with a certain probability using Fire Bolt to inflict additional damage by a certain percentage of the initial damage for 5 seconds. Only one type of seal can be activated at a time. ' Lightning Bolt Description: 'Fire Lightning Arrows to the enemy to inflict thunder damage equivalent to magical attack damage. This skill inflicts twice the damage to enemies in Freezing state. ' Thunder Storm Description: '''Instantly drop a lightning to an enemy to inflict attack damage to that enemy and maximum 3 surrounding enemies. '''Wind Arms '''Description: '''Decrease casting time. Activate the power of arms with 30% probability using Cold Bolt to inflict twice the damage with the 2nd thunder skill on an enemy in frozen state. Only one type of arms can be activated at a time. Strategies As a Mage, your primary task is to provide supporting damage while at the same time staying out of harm's range. The INT stat is the most obvious stat to increase as the Mage class focus is always DPS. Pumping some stat points into WIS could help if you are struggling with having enough SP or if you want to reduce the amount of SP potions you consume. Between the three types of Mages, Ice Mages skills primarily trade DPS for the ability to freeze the enemy, either reducing their movement speed or even preventing them from moving altogether. With the combination of Seal of Water, Ice Mages are the most defensive class among the three and can serve as a good starting point for players who do not have much experience playing Solo Mages. As a Fire Mage, your primary focus is pure DPS and are able to handle themselves solo the best among the three Mage types. More skilled Solo Mages could consider following this path over the Ice Mage path as this path provides more DPS but requires either a Tank or sufficient kiting skill to be used properly. Lastly, the Lightning Mage path is a path which is generally not used by Solo Mages since Lightning Mages only truly shine when paired with an Ice Mage given that they deal double damage against frozen enemies. Players could try playing a hybrid Ice/Lightning Mage to try to exploit the best of both Ice and Lightning Mages if they wish to. Category:Class Category:1st Level Class